


Nothing Gold Can Stay

by amazinglyhorribleegg



Category: Supernatural, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: 1965 ish, Alternate Universe - Gangs, Alternate Universe - Human, Cigarettes, Destiel to be added, Gabriel - Freeform, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gen, Heavily based on the outsiders, Human Balthazar, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, Human Lucifer (Supernatural), Human Michael, Lucifer - Freeform, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Movie Spoilers, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Gabriel, Protective Michael, Spoilers, The Outsiders Book, Unfinished, based on a book, castiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazinglyhorribleegg/pseuds/amazinglyhorribleegg
Summary: Castiel can count on his brothers, and on his friends. But not much else besides trouble with the Hunters, a vicious gang of rich kids whose idea of a good time is beating up "Angels" like Castiel. At least he knows what to expect - until the night someone takes it too far.A destiel fic based heavily off of the book 'The Outsiders' by S.E. Hinton





	Nothing Gold Can Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any ideas or characters from this story. Storyline and setting goes to S.E. Hinton and characters go to Supernatural. I am not making money off of this. This is purely for entertainment only.

As I was walking home from school I only had two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home. I was wishing I looked like Paul Newman - he looks almost as tough as my brothers - but I guess my own looks aren't too bad. I have pitch black hair and blue eyes just like Lucifer. It's rare for me to have blue eyes, as my mother was the only one with them. I had a higher chance of having green eyes like my father and my brothers, its a miracle that I don't have green eyes. I hate most guys with green eyes. My hair I have been growing out since I was eleven, hoping I could match Gabriel's. I'm part of the Angels, and most of us have long hair. It represents angel wings.

I had a long walk home and I was alone, but I didn't mind much. Walking alone gives me a chance to clear my mind, and not be disturbed every ten minutes from my brothers. I'm weird in that way, I mean, My older brother Gabriel is always on a sugar high and loud. Michael and Lucifer, my oldest brothers (Michael is three minutes older then Lucifer, they're twins) are always bickering or bugging each other. I'm the only one in my gang who needs my quiet time, so I'm often taking long walks or staying up until three AM to finish my book in silence. Gabriel tries to understand it, at least, which is more than Michael does. But then, Gabe is different from everybody; he tries to understand everything, almost. He never gets in fights like Michael and Lucifer do, or treating me like I'm six instead of fourteen. I love Gabe more than I've loved anyone, including mom and dad. He's always loud and outgoing, laughing and playing pranks while Michael and Lucifer are hard as stone, with ninety percent of their smiles being fake. Then again, those two have been through a lot. Forced to grow up too fast, while Gabriel never grew up at all I don't know which is worse.

Anyway, I was walking home, thinking about my brothers when I suddenly wished I had somebody to walk with. Angels can't walk alone too much or they'll get jumped, or some ass will drive by in their muscle cars and scream "Daddy's little angel!" at them, which doesn't make us feel good about ourselves. We get jumped by the Hunters, the jet-set, west-side 'rich' kids. I'm not sure why they're called the Hunters, is it because they prey on Angels? Angels are us, the east-side, dirty boys. We normally have enough money to get by, but compared to the Hunters, we're dirt poor. I reckon we're wilder as well. Not like the Hunters, who are all 'no chick flick moments' and try and act all cool. We are like hoods; we steal things and have gang fights every once in a while. I mean, I don't. Michael would kill me if I got in trouble with the police. One mess up and me and Gabe will be sent to a boy's home. I don't think Michael and Lucifer could stand each other without Gabriel lightening the room a bit.

Sometimes I wish I was a Hunter. I would never be called Angel boy and I could spend my days going to university. I could never leave the Angels, though. We are too close.

I could of waited at the school for Lucifer to pick me up after work. He splits a car with Michael and they take turns driving it. One day Lucifer will get the car and Michael will bus to work, and the next day it's switched. Today was Lucifer's day, I could tell by the way he revved his engine as he left the house. Or I could of walked home with Balthazar or Zachariah, or any of the other gang members. We are like family to each other. We know each other like we were raised in the same family, which almost seems true. If I thought about it I could of invited Balthazar over or asked Hannah to drive me to the gas station five minutes away from my house. Sometimes I just don't use my head. It drives Michael nuts when I do things like that, 'cause I'm supposed to be the smart one. I get good grades and I have a high IQ and everything, but I don't use my head. I like walking more, anyway.

I decided I didn't like it too much when I saw a blue '67 impala trailing behind me. I was almost two blocks from home so I try to walk faster. I've never been jumped, but I've seen Lucifer walk home after bad fights and it didn't look too pretty. Lucifer locked the door behind him and was afraid to leave the house for a few days after that.

I knew it wasn't any use - the fast walking, I mean - even before the impala pulled up beside me and three Hunter's got out. I got pretty scared - I'm kind of small for fourteen and even though I have a good build, the guys were bigger than me. I hitched my thumbs in my pockets and slouched, trying to look as relaxed as possible. I was sweating though, my hands clammy yet cold. I get like that when I'm real scared. I remember how I left my switchblade in my locker at school and I look for a pop bottle I could smash as use. I vaguely remember a time Michael scared away four Hunters with a broken pop bottle and left with barely a scratch. I couldn't find anything, and I ended up standing there like a bump in the road while they surrounded me. I only recognized the short guy in a suit - Crowley. Most people know him, the only kid who wears a suit and drinks high quality rum. I think he has a fake British accent, but I can't be sure.

"Hey, Angel boy," one said in an over-friendly voice. "We're gonna do you a favor, angel. We're gonna cut all that long, feathery hair off."

He had on a green madras shirt, that's one thing I remembered. One of them laughed and cussed me out, pushing me against the wire fence. I was cornered.. I couldn't think of anything to say. There just isn't a lot you can say while being mugged, so I kept quiet.

"Need a haircut, feathers?" The large brunet pulled out a blade from his back pocket and flipped the blade open.

I finally thought of something to say. "No." I was trembling, hoping that somebody would come up and help me. The second I attempted to run they had me down, keeping my arms and legs pinned and one of them was sitting on my chest with his knees on my elbows. I could smell tobacco and whiskey, and I wondered foolishly if I would suffocate like this. I was so scared I almost wished that I did. I fought to get loose and I almost did, but somebody poured some type of alcohol on my face and into my eyes, making me pause. I got punched a few times and cursed at home more. So I lay still, swearing back in between gasps. A blade was held against my throat.

"How about a haircut starting just below the chin?"

Suddenly I realized that they could kill me. I went wild, screaming for Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael. Anyone. Someone put their hand over my mouth and I bit it so hard I tasted blood pour in my mouth. I heard one cry out and I got slugged again before they stuffed a cloth in my mouth. One of them - Crowley, I could tell by the British accent - Kept saying "Shut him up for Pete's sake, just shut him up!"

I heard the loud rumbles and gasps of Lucifer's car and I felt my heart drop. There were shouts and pounding of feet, and the Hunters got up and left me lying there. I just lay there, feeling dazed and hearing people yell my name. Suddenly I was being pulled up by my armpits and hauled onto my feet. It was Lucifer.

"Are you okay, Cassie?" He was shaking me and I wished he'd stop. I was dizzy and a headache was coming on quickly. I could tell it was Lucifer, though. Gabriel was busy swearing at the car driving away and Michael would still be at work. Lucifer was always roughhousing with me.

"I'm okay, goddammit. Stop shaking me, Luke"

He stopped instantly. "Sorry, kid."

I could tell Lucifer was being sincere, and for a second I thought he was dad. Just the way he put his voice. Lucifer could act sincere all the time, manipulating people with his voice, but he used a different voice when talking to his brothers. When he was actually worried. Our dad did the same. Lucifer and dad looked the same, as well. He's six-feet-two and used to look thin until he got a sudden growth spurt when he was seventeen. He grew like a weed and got major muscles. He's got blue eyes like ice and never bothers to do his hair.

I sat down again, rubbing my cheek where I was hit the most. Gabriel went jogging up to me, a worried expression covering his usually cheery face.

"They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?"

They did. I was aching and my chest was sore and I was so scared that I was still trembling and I wanted to start crying, but you don't just admit that to your brothers.

"I'm okay." I lied. Gabriel crouched down and started examining me, poking at my bruises.

"They cut you up a bit, huh?"

I only looked at him blankly. "I did?"

He pulled out a tissue and pressed it gently to the side of my head, showing the tissue covered with red as if by magic.

"Did they pull a knife on you?" Lucifer piped in.

I remember their voice: "Need a haircut, feathers?" They must of cut me while I was trying to escape. "Yeah."

Gabriel is kinder than anyone else I know. Different from the others. He stays out of trouble while still having fun, and somehow causes mischief without getting caught. He's not a body builder type of guy like Michael or Lucifer, he spends his time enjoying life and doing what he wants. He has a free soul. All my brothers often get looked at, Michael and Lucifer for their stunning looks, me for being so awkward and Gabriel because he just brings attention to himself. He manages to be reckless and thoughtful at the same time. He has long, light brown hair that he combs back and golden eyes, like sun reflecting through a whiskey bottle. He has gentle eyes that can chance from cheery, dancing to sympathetic to blazing with anger in mere seconds. He is one of a kind, and he only gets high on life itself.

He looks into my eyes and I quickly look away because, if you really want the truth, I was about to cry like a baby. I knew I was trembling like a leaf, my breath hitching and shaking.

Gabriel just put his hand on my shoulder. "Easy, Castiel. You wont get hurt no more."

"I know" I said, but the ground started to blur and I felt tears running down my cheeks in horror. I quickly brushed them away and tried to compose myself. "I'm just a bit frightened." I quit crying, because you don't burst out crying every time you get mugged by Hunters. This is my life, and I got to live it.

Gabriel rubs my hair. "You did good, kiddo." he grins at me, and from behind him I see Lucifer roll his eyes. Lucifer shows affection by doing that, trying to act all macho. He's the type of guy that drinks herbal tea out of a coffee cup so it looks like he's drinking coffee. Actually, he does exactly that.

"What in heavens name happened to you, Cassie?" I looked over to see Balthazar climbing out of the passengers seat of Hannah's car, Hanna and Samandriel doing the same. Balthazar is seventeen, tall and surprisingly strong for his thin arms. He's cocky, sarcastic and Gabe's good friend since grade school. He wears a V neck with an almost funny collar with how far down his chest it goes. It shows his "Manly" chest hairs and makes him look tuff. That's at least what he says. He's amazingly good at languages and often uses his knowledge of them to swear colourfully. He's known for being the kid that gulped down whiskey when he was seven and flashed a teacher.

Hannah is the girl of the group. She's Balthazar's older sister and amazing at fighting. We were all worried that she would be harassed for, well, being a girl, but she intimidates anyone who dares to bug her. She's nineteen and works night shifts as a bartender. She can steal things and even went as far as to steal a seven inch switchblade, which she keeps in her back pocket. Her hair goes down a bit lower than her shoulders, shiny black curls that moves with her when she walks. She's great at fixing cars, and has saved Lucifer's ass when he drove his car into a street lamp.

Then comes Samandriel. Imagine a small puppy that has been kicked too many times and is fully innocent and you have Samandriel. He is younger than me by two months and is the smallest member. He has big, brown eyes with chestnut hair and is always running late. He wakes up ten minutes before he has to go to work - yes, he works. He works at a hotdog stand to make money for his sick mother and pet Chihuahua. He's nervous, always looking around him and flinching, thanks to his abusive father. His father ran off about a year ago with most of the families funds. Without this gang, Sammy would of never known what affection was.

I wipe my eyes and look at Balthazar. "Where did you come from?" I smile. He was supposed to be on a "date" with imaginary girls he made up.

"Me and the gang were driving to the shop down from here when we saw you three all sitting on the side of the road," Balthazar explained.

"Nice bruise you got there, Cassie," Hannah mentioned, taking out a pack of cigarettes and passing it around.

I touched my cheek gingerly. "Really?"

"Yeah, kid. What trouble have you been getting yourself in to?" Balthazar passes the cig to me and I take it, calming down almost instantly. I've stopped shaking and my breath has returned to normal.

"He was walking alone and got jumped," Lucifer explained. I passed along the cigarette to Gabriel and rolled my eyes.

"What were you thinking, Cassie? This is the worst road to be alone on," Sammy said quietly. That's his normal voice. We are always straining to hear him.

"I was walking home, I didn't think..."

"You never think." Michael's voice made us all jump. We turn around and see him, one eyebrow raised and one hand in his pocket, the other throwing a cigarette butt on the ground and stomping it. "Not anywhere it counts. You bring good grades home and always have your nose in a book but what happens when you need common sense? It's all out the window. This would be avoided if you carried a blade on you." I stare at the bottle cap on the ground, trying not to make eye contact. Me and Michael don't get along that well. I would of gotten in trouble if I had brought a knife, and I know that. He tells me to be louder and then yells at me because he has a headache. If I don't get one hundred percent on a test me makes me re do it at home, and if I do get full marks he makes fun of me for being a nerd. I can never win.

"Leave him alone, Mike. It's not his fault that Hunters decide to attack us left and right, yeah?" Lucifer shoves Michael playfully and Michael shoves back.

"You walk home with me or Sammy, okay Castiel?" Balthazar nods at me, grabbing Sam and pulling him tight. I nod back.

"Hey," Michael changes the subject, which I'm grateful for. "Let's go back to our house and get you cleaned up, Cassie. Everybody's invited over for dinner,"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I need criticism to continue, and this is not Beta'd! Have a good day!


End file.
